The Pax Arcanum
Under the Pax Arcanum, I bind you. By the Truth, you are held. In your penance, you will obey, reprobate. - Invocation of the Vindicator's Penance The Pax Arcanum, alternatively called the Pact of the Nine Towers, is an agreement between the major races and kingdoms to limit, enforce and adjudicate abuses of magic through the Academ Vindicarii. Any person found to be in violation of any of the articles of the Pax Arcanum are immediately brought to the attention of the Triumvirate and a Vindicator is sent out to bring them to justice. The document was formally signed and approved in 635 Second Era by the following nationstates: The Kingdom of Vaelorn, the Mor'hein, the Spire, the Narceean Sanctity, the Federal Republic of Rin, the Crownless Lands, the Elder Council, the Talo'kar Ecclesiarchy and the Nua'dar. Introduction We, the signateurs of this great pact, declare that all the proceeding articles are to be given the utmost severity and attention by our respective governments and citizenry. Any person found in violation of one or more of the articles is to be given to the Academ Vindicarii so that they may be appropriately punished. Punishment deemed appropriate is left to the discretion of the arresting Vindicator and their ruling Triumvirate at the Spire. We do this so no children may know the ravages of magic such as we have. We do this so our world may never be broken again by the avarice and delusion of magic. On the Identification, Education and Management of Magically Inclined Persons Magically Inclined Persons, hereafter referred to as "Gifted" are under the absolute and express supervision of the Spire. All signateurs of this agreement are required to submit any citizen between the ages of fourteen and eighteen at least once a year to a registered and identified Spire Sanctioned Proctor who will administer the Test of Talent. If any citizens of a signateur nation is found to be Gifted then it is the responsibility of the nation and the Tested's parents or legal guardians to allow the Spire custody of the Gifted and swiftly transport them to the Spire. The Spire, in turn, will be responsible for the care and proper welfare of Gifted individuals after taking legal custody. Any deaths whilst in custody will leave the Spire liable to wergild to be determined by a court consisting of one judge from the deceased's respective nation, one Spire representative and one neutral judge. At the Spire, the applicant will undergo personality and aptitude testing to ensure stability and mental acuity. The Spire holds rights of refusal and purging for any student found lacking in those regards. If admitted, the Spire takes full responsibility for the student's education, housing, dietary needs and general well-being. Any violation of the basic Accords of Sentience will be dealt with by the victim's respective nation and a wergild may be given to the victim and his or her family. Any student who violates the Eight Articles will be put before the first available Vindicator. If the evidence is conclusive to their guilt, the student will be expelled from the Spire and Purged. For serious offenses, the offender may suffer execution. There can be no exceptions made for violations of any of the Eight. Article One The enthrallment via magical means, either through spells or enchanted objects, of a sentient being of either Pact-affiliated or non-affiliated nations is expressly forbidden. Enthrallment is here defined as the subjugation, either total or partial, of a sentient's will to another's. Article Two The unprovoked or unauthorised killing (see Murder) of another sentient being through magic is expressly forbidden. Additionally, the physical, psychological, emotional or mental assault of another sentient being through magic is also forbidden when it has been unsanctioned by a governmental entity or such sanctions cannot be proven. Article Three The reanimating, manifestation, transmogrification, empowerment, allying or sexual congress with the undead is forbidden. The killing of an undead, unless classified as sentient, is legal. Undead sentients are classified here as: Liches, bloodseekers, Mor'kar and the Averiim. Article Four The magical experimentation on living, non-consenting sentients is expressly forbidden. In order to ensure consent, waiver forms provided by the Academ Vindicarii must be filled out in triplicate. Article Five Defying a Vindicator in any investigation is expressly forbidden. Defying includes: falsifying documents, intimidation, witness tampering, lies of both a wilfull and omitting nature, obstruction, non-cooperation, sarcasm, assault, murder and related offenses. Article Six Experimentation with the forces of Time is expressly forbidden. Violation of this article will be met with swift force and no exceptions will be made. Article Seven The training or development of magical talent outside authorised Spire educational facilities or by non-Spire instructors is forbidden. Article Eight The harbouring of fugitives or any reprobate mage is forbidden, whether they be protected by an individual or a government, neither is acceptable. Category:Content Category:Lore Category:Magic